midnight_singersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cea Dragons
Other Links Singles Members For all member info see: Members For members birthdays see: Birthdays *Gen Leader role was established in 2018 as a way to have a "leader" for gen activities. A gen with a sub leader does not have this role. Leadership Roles: Leader: Scarlet (2011-) Sub Leader (s): Thalia (2012-); Jo (2016-); Viva (2017-) Gen Leader (s): Kay (2018-); Jay (2018-); Ayu (2018-); Rina (2018-) History' 2010 On November 9th AIP put up a statement saying their first group would be made from trainees at the start of the next year. On December 20th the group's name was announced as Ceas. 2011 On January 6th Ceas' was created with the members Scarlet, Cat, Dani, Madie, Abby, Jiva, Bebe, and Ella. Scarlet was named Leader and Cat was named Sub leader. June 11th 2011: '''1st Single. Oceans Of Me; Notice Me. On November 9th Madie and Ella announced they would graduate in January of the following year. They would become the first members to do so. November 9th 2011: 2nd Single. Saturday Night; My Fiesta; Mr. In-spec-tor. This is the last single to feature Madie, Ella, and Jiva. On December 8th Jiva's contract was canceled and she was removed from Ceas' and AIP project with no further statement. On December 12th the 2nd generation to Ceas was introduced as Thalia, Ruby, Mari, Katie, Viva, Kia, and Jean. 2012 On January 6th Madie and Ella became the first members to graduate from Ceas. May 9th 2012: 3rd Single. Wolf Boy is Crying; Clumsy Paradise; Sexy Queen. This is the first single to feature the 2nd generation. On October 20th AIP announced that Cat has decided to graduate from Cea Dragons. Her choice came from needing to focus on her studies. October 18th 2012: 4th Single. Lullaby; Chocolate Milk; Disco. This was the last single to feature Cat. Sub Leader Cat graduated December 12th 2012. She appointed Bebe, Thalia, and Mari as the next Sub-Leaders. 2013 On January 10th the 3rd generation of Ceas' was introduced. Cass, Kay, Hannah, and Jen were the members. June 4th 2013: 5th Single. Silly Witch; Revenge; Don't Give Up. This was the first single to feature the 3rd generation. September 6th 2013: 1st Mini Album. Oceans Of Me (Updated); Saturday Night (Updated); Wolf Boy is Crying (Updated); Lullaby (Updated); Silly Witch; Don't Give Up. On October 9th Kia suddenly graduated with no graduation ceremony. A statement was never made regarding this reasoning. October 15th 2013: 6th Single. Love Hunter; Adam and Eve. This was the last single to feature Kia who has graduated a few days before the release. This was also the last single to feature Jean who would be put on Hiatus at the start of the next year. 2014 On January 2nd member Jean was put on hiatus. On January 5th AIP and Cea Dragons' announced the groups 4th generation audition. This was the first audition open to the public. February 7th 2014: 7th Single. New Face; Restart; Loves Already begun. This was the last single to feature Ruby. On May 2nd Ruby announced she would graduate from the group on May 20th. This was the shortest announcement time with a graduation ceremony. On May 20th Ruby officially graduated from Cea Dragons' and the first member to do so under this name. On June 1st Sub leader Mari announced she would be graduating in August. Dear fans hi it's Mari. Today I have decided that it is time for me to graduate. I'm moving across country and I think it would be best to leave a couple months before the moving date to give myself more time. I hope you all understand and will still love and support us. July 1st 2014: 8th Single. No More Blood on the Battlefield; Turn Around Completely. This was the last single to feature Mari. On July 21st AIP announced that Jean who has been on Hiatus the whole year would also graduate on August 19th with Sub-Leader Mari. On August 19th both Mari and Jean graduated from Cea Dragons. Mari appointed Katie and Dani as the next Sub-Leaders. September 18th 2014: 1st Album: Everything For You; My Monster; Humans Have Evolved; Loves Already Begun (Updated); No More Blood on the Battlefield (Updated); Hope; Demons; Vampires Castle; A True Story; Winters Vale; That's Wrong; Love Hunter (Updated); I See the World. December 8th 2014: 9th Single. Wo Oh Oh Oh; Mystery Night. On December 15th 2014 the audition winners for the 4th generation were announced. Lacey, Eve, Jay, and JJ were announced as the new members of Cea Dragons. They were also the first gen to join under the name. 2015 April 5th 2015: 10th Single. Confront It; In my Veins; Looking Back Beauty. This is the first single to feature the 4th gen. August 23rd 2015: 11th Single. Army of Love; Distance; Jokes or Truth. October 1st 2015: 1st Digital Single. Jealously; I Have Commitment. December 27th 2015: 12th Single. Help me; Sleeping Angel. 2016 On January 8th AIP opened Cea Dragons' 5th gen auditions. February 23rd 2016: 2nd Mini Album. Wo Oh Oh Oh (Updated); Confront It (Updated); Looking Back Beauty (Updated); Army of Love (Updated); Jealously (Updated); Help Me; Sleeping Angel; BPB. On April 11th AIP made a statement that Jo would be added to the Sub-Leader's lineup due to Dani's wavering health conditions. This better gave the group 2 current running sub-leaders and allowed Dani to rest more. May 16th 2016: 13th Single. Limitless; Beyond the Stars. June 20th 2016: 2nd Digital Single. Brainstorming; Caught In a Lie; Being an Adult. September 25th 2016: 14th Single: Only You; Fall In; Diamond Sky. This was the last single to feature Abby. This was the last single to feature Dani in the dance shots. On October 30th the 5th generation audition winners were announced. Emma, Ayu, Bre, Beth, Jordan, and Tia were the new members announced to Cea Dragons. 2017 On January 1st Abby graduated suddenly with no graduation ceremony. A statement was never made. On January 19th Sub Leader Bebe announced she would be graduating from Cea Dragons' to focus on studies. Hello family, friends, fans it is I the chibi loving Bebe. Today, I come with an announcement for you all I have decided to graduate from Cea Dragons' I have loved my time here but I know it is time to go. I'm getting ready for college and I want to study hard so I ask that you take care of the other members as I also love them from a distance. Thank you for your love and support. On February 4th Lacey graduated suddenly with no graduation ceremony. A statement was also never made. March 14th 2017: 15th Single; Brand New Dragons; Midnight Game. This was the last single to feature Lacey who's vocals were still in the song why she was not present in the dance. This is also the first single to feature the 5th gen. This was also the last single to feature Dani in the mv's at all, she was not in the dance shots but was in the group shots and solo shots. May 6th 2017: 3rd Digital Single. Butterfly; How Are You. This was the last single to feature Bebe who graduated at the opening performance. On May 6th 2017 Bebe graduated from Cea Dragons. No Sub Leader was annouced for this graduation. On May 11th Dani announced that it was her time to graduate from the group. Everyone, today I announce graduation. It was a hard choice to make as we see so many of our family leaving this year. 2017 must be the leave year I guess.. As you know I have been very ill the past few years and my health is moving on the good and bad side a lot. When I sat down with the company and managers they were at first reluctant to let me go but as even the start of the year has gone on my health has not gotten better even with rest. I will attend my last show on November 19th and my voice will only be recorded in the songs until then. I will not appear in the music videos or live shows until that date. On July 1st members Jen and Hannah announced they would graduate from Cea Dragons' the same day Dani was. July 1st 2017: 4th Digital Single. Just Try; Take A Chance. This was the last single to feature Cas. On July 9th Cas officially graduated from Cea Dragons. September 7th 2017: 5th Digital Single. Scarlet Eyes; The Creature. This was the last single to feature Dani, Hannah, and Jen. On October 28th the 6th generation was introduced. This generation did not have an audition. The members picked were Rina, Grace, Z, and Me-Me. On November 19th Sub Leader Dani officially graduated from the group as had been previously announced. Jen and Hannah also graduated the same day. This marked the first time 3 members had the same graduation ceremony. On December 1st Cea Dragons' staff made the announcement that Sub-Leader Katie would be leaving Cea Dragons' at the end of the year. Throughout the year she had been missing rehearsals and had been becoming more aggressive and rude towards the members and staff. Her role was removed that day and given to Kay. Dear fans. We want you to know that Sub-Leader Katie will be removed from Cea Dragons' starting the end of this year. Throughout the year she had become more aggressive and rude towards the members and staff. AIP has sat down with her and her family and we have concluded that graduation would be the best choice as she takes anger management classes. We have decided to keep her as a soloist for the time being. As of today as well her Sub Leader role has been removed and given to 2nd generation member Viva. December 29th 2017: 2nd Album. I Miss You; Every Beat Drops; It's Fire; Save Me; Brainstorming (Updated); Butterfly (Updated); Just Try (Updated); Scarlet Eyes (Updated); The Creature (Updated); My Man; Dance Dance Dance; Knock Off, Generalize, Swim Across. This was the last single to feature Katie and the first single to feature the 6th generation. This is also the last single to feature Eve. Katie officially graduated December 31st. 2018 On February 1st Eve announced she would be graduating from Cea Dragons' On March 1st all current members of Cea Dragons' went through a member color change. This included member Eve who would be graduating soon. This date marks the first time any member had ever changed their color during a lineup. On March 29th Eve graduated from Cea Dragons' On April 2nd AIP and Cea Dragons’ opened their 7th generation auditions. April 7th 2018: 6th Digital Single. The Queen. On April 30th Viva and JJ announced they would both graduate at the end of Cea Dragons 2nd world tour on October 20th 2018. On May 12th Cea Dragons appeared in Midnight Singers 5th single It's You; No Other one. ''' '''It's You: Me-me, Grace, Beth, Bre, Ayu, Emma, JJ, Viva, Jo. No Other One: Z, Scarlet, Thalia, Kay, Jay, Jordan, Tia, Rina. June 15th 2018: 16th single. Our Darling; Kiss Me and Stay Close to my Heart; Away so Far.